


Dental Care

by dr_okbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentistry, Dentists, Doctor/Patient, Drunk Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_okbeast/pseuds/dr_okbeast
Summary: Derek is a hot dentist and drunk Stiles needs immediate dental procedure done





	Dental Care

It was half past midnight. Stiles was just a little drunk, going home with Scott after a party Jackson throw for no particular reason other than he has too much money not to. They were just a block from Jackson's house when he felt a sudden sharp pain pierced through his jaw. No, he wasn’t hit. It was his tooth, the tooth he thought was feeling strange when he was eating ice-cream two days ago. It hurt so fucking much. And he had to be at work tomorrow morning. He HAD to do something immediately, maybe even have it out with a thread attached to a door handle, or any other old method like that.  
Scott, who’s slightly more intoxicated, panicked and started asking what happened because Stiles just stood there, crouching down, one hand covering his jaw and one supporting him on his left knee. Lucky for him, Scott noticed a dental clinic two blocks down the road. Scott, being the drunk guide dog on duty led the way, rubbing Stiles' back trying to give comfort. It didn’t help. When they arrived, Stiles was already on the verge of crying from the pain. The tooth neon sign was lit and Stiles could see the open sign was on despite being so late. THANK GOD.

He told Scott to go home first which of course he declined. But Stiles told him he’d call his dad who’s got patrolling shift to pick him up. Scott nodded in agreement, walking better than he did before, alcohol effect slightly less than earlier. Stiles at least wouldn’t have to worry cause it seemed Scott would make it home.  
When he burst into the clinic door, he saw a small waiting room with a few chairs and a desk, and a beautiful young man wearing a white cloak, sitting at that desk and reading a newspaper. 

“Hi. Are you a dentist? Can you help me?” Stiles almost begged as he collapsed on the chair in front of the desk, right hand carefully rubbing his sore jaw.

“I can help you if there’s something wrong with your teeth. And yes, I am a dentist,” the man said, putting the newspaper down. “But I’m alone right now. My nurse is already home and I wasn’t really expecting patients, since no one usually come this late. Are you okay with me working on you without an assistant?”

“I don’t care, doctor, just please, pull it out, or whatever, just make it better, make the pain go away!!” Stiles asked making the unhappiest look he could muster.

“Very well then. I know you’re in pain but please fill out this form. It won’t took 3 minutes.” The dentist shoved a piece of paper and a pen at the desk. Stiles tried his best not to let out those annoyed groan. When he’s finished, the dentist looked at the data he filled out and frowned at probably his name before shrugging the thought to even try to spell his name. “Alright Mr. Stillinski, please follow me.”

The dentist led Stiles into a small but clean and very well equipped dental room. Stiles had never thought he could be so happy to sit in the dental chair. It was so comfortable, and it was promising him the forthcoming relief of his problem. The dentist was washing his hands, and he wasn’t hurrying at all. It kind of annoyed Stiles a little.

“Oh, doc, please, just do it already, it hurts so much!” Stiles asked, studying the other man’s wide shoulders. He was tall, taller then Stiles. So nicely built... And if the pain wasn’t killing him, Stiles would probably try to imagine how the handsome doctor looked without his cloak.

There was a pause when the doctor turned to look at Stiles. “Are you a masochist?” The man asked in his deep velvet voice, arching his thick brow. “I’ve never seen people being so impatient to have their teeth drilled.”

“God, you have no idea! I think 5 more minutes and I’ll die from the excruciating pain!”

The dentist turned his back towards Stiles, putting on a set of surgical gloves. He heard a sigh.

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.” He put a small piece of cloth on Stiles' chest, turned on a bright lamp above the chair, and touched his patient’s chin with his warm latex gloved hand. “Please, open your mouth.”

Stiles readily opened his mouth as wide as he could. The doctor frowned.

“There’re two cavities on your third molar. That’s probably the source of the pain in your right lower jaw. But they aren’t that big. But.. have you been drinking?”

“Yes, I have. Why?”

“What and how much?” He asked, studying Stiles’s other teeth, using his dental instruments.

“Shots? I don’t know, a couple of homemade cocktails at this party I was in. I did saw someone pouring Vodka in it I guess? Why? Does it matter, doctor?”

“Hmm,” the dentist hummed in his low deep voice. If Stiles weren’t in so much pain he would be throwing comments on the dentist's voice.

“So what about my tooth?”

“I wanted to give you anesthetization, but there’s alcohol in your body, so it can affect the medication I need to use. Can we do it without anesthesia?”

“NO!” Stiles looked pleadingly at the handsome dentist. “Please, give me anesthesia! It wasn’t that much! And I am young and healthy! And if I die, just dig me somewhere, I don’t care! Just please, I want anesthesia!!!!”

“You are lucky I don’t have an assistant now. I would have never done it if he was here.” Derek said, turning to the table and starting preparing a syringe. “Are you afraid of injections? Any allergies when taking shots before?”

“Just stab it, already!” Stiles groaned and drummed his fists against the leather of the dental chair.

“Aren’t you impatient,” the dentist said smiling, pressing the plunger in slightly to push air bubbles out of the syringe. “Okay, now open it wide for me!”

Stiles opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He didn’t really like injections, but everything was better then the tooth pain. Feeling the needle penetrating his gum he winced and clung his back fast to the chair.

“Just a little more,” the doctor’s voice soothed him. His gloved fingers were holding tightly on Stiles' jaw, not letting him turn his head. “It’s over, Mr. Stillinski. You will feel the effect really soon.”

Stiles closed his mouth, swallowing the saliva with the drops of the bitter medicine. “Stiles.”

“What’s that?”  
“People call me Stiles.”  
“Derek,” the Dentist offered with a smile, throwing the syringe away.

“I would usually call my patient their first names to build rapport but I have no idea how to say your name,” the Dentist, Derek said.

“Actually, I like what I see enough for you to call me any name you want,” Stiles said, brushing his fingers against the sleeve of the dentist’s white cloak. He was definitely drunker then he thought he was. Also, the local anesthesia he got and the sudden cessation of pain he was feeling were like a drug all by itself. He was so thankful for his gorgeous savior that he was close to kissing him.

“Well, thank you Stiles. The pleasure is mine,” Derek said so professionally. Derek carefully touched his lips. “Is anesthesia working?”

“Oh, yes, it is, doctor! The pain is wearing off!”

“Derek's fine,” the dentist said almost tenderly.

“Sorry, doctor. I just like calling you ‘doctor’.” Stiles laughed at how stupid he must have sounded. “Sorry, I must be really drunk.”

“That you are, Stiles...” Derek smiled warmly at him. “But don’t worry, I will take good care of you.’

Stiles felt something stir in his pants. Actually, it wasn’t ‘something’. He was pretty sure which body parts exactly were reacting at this awesome dentist, who was helping him, and who was so nice, and kind, and insanely hot, and, fuck, his low sexy bedroom voice. He thought, he would eat lots of sweets, which he didn’t really like, just to sit in this chair again and feel the gloved fingers of this doctor in his mouth.

“Yes, doctor, please, take care of me!” Fuck, what was he saying?

Derek grinned. “Do you think you are ready for my drill?”

Now that the pain is gone, Stiles really thought he should come to dental clinic more often. There are so much things said that could be a really dirty innuendo.

“Yes, doctor!” Stiles said eagerly.

“Then open it for me, baby.” Was he really that drunk or did the dentist just call him baby?

As he opened his mouth, Stiles felt his jeans got too tight. It was bad, because Derek had a perfect view of his crotch and very soon he would guess that Stiles was getting hard for him and his dental things. Stiles tried to think about how dangerous the steel drill was, so near to his flesh, but it only got him harder. It was definitely the Suspension Bridge Effect working. Normally he wasn’t even that interested in men! Only Danny.

“You can touch it if you want,” Derek chuckled, drilling his carious tooth.

“Huh?” Stiles asked, shocked, his mouth still opened and filled with Derek’s instruments.

“I said, touch yourself if you want. I don’t mind. It will distract you from the unpleasant sensations in your mouth.”

Stiles was still staring at him in shock, partly because he was discovered, partly because he wasn’t expecting to be told to masturbate in the dental chair. “I would offer to help, but my hands are full here,” Derek said and Stiles quickly work on his jeans, unzipping his fly.

Stiles hesitantly pulled his jeans lower and palmed his erection through his boxers, looking at Derek, half expecting the doctor to stop him, or say he was a sick pervert, and go away leaving him with a hard dick and a hole in his tooth. But Derek just continued his work, throwing him reassuring glances. “You can get it out. It’s alright.”

Stiles listened to him and freed his cock. He bet his face was red as tomatoes cause he felt the flush was so hot on his cheeks and because Derek laugh.

“There’s no need to be shy. It’s beautiful.” Derek said and explained seeing Stiles’ confused look. “Your penis. It’s well-shaped and has a good proportion. Beautiful.”

Stiles, still finding it hard to believe he was actually showing his dick to a dentist, pushed his jeans down along with his underwear.

“Nice balls. You have such a nice body, Stiles! We’ll fix your tooth and you’ll be perfect. Just don’t drink too much, don’t ruin your liver.” He set the drill aside and quickly drew off the saliva that had collected under Stiles' tongue.

Stiles moved his hand along the shaft of his penis and moaned at the back of his throat.

“Good boy. The more you moan, the wider you open your mouth for me. So don’t hesitate, please. There’re no other people here, no one can hear you. Only me. And I must say I like seeing you touching yourself. Such a pity I am so busy with your tooth, or I’d have helped you with that.”

Stiles was so embarrassed. The dentist was so blunt, and he was looking at him and his dick, and it was so hot, combining with the sensation of those fingers, working on his teeth, that Stiles thought he wouldn’t last long. He was worried that if he came too fast Derek would laugh at him. So he was trying to last longer, but it was so difficult under the hungry gaze of his dentist's green eyes.

“Are you close, Stiles? Because I am almost finished. We just need to polish your tooth. Now I am giving you this film, please, chew on it.” And Derek pushed a piece of film in his mouth. “I need to drill you just a little bit more.” Stiles could feel precum on his fingers. He was so close. But the dentist was the first to lay down his instruments. “Now, look how enduring you are. And I thought you’d be done in 2 minutes…” Derek grinned showing his perfectly white teeth. “Now, let me help you.” And he touched Stiles with his hand.

Actually his words alone would have been enough because when Stiles heard them, and he understood that Derek was actually going to give him a handjob, he was coming in the gloved hand of the hot dentist, earning him a satisfied smirk. Derek milked the last drops of his cum in his hand and neatly pulled the glove off his hand like a condom, leaving the sperm inside. Then he took off the other glove and threw them both into the waste bin.

Stiles didn’t know what to say. This was the best and the worst visit to a dentist he had ever had, and he wished he knew what to say. He zipped up his jeans.

“Can I... eat, doctor?” He finally asked trying to act collected, because that’s the right thing to ask right? Whether you can eat afterwards or when?

“You can eat and drink, but carefully. Don’t bite your tongue.” Derek said looking at him attentively.

“Can I kiss, doctor?” WHY did he ask it?!

“Hm, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Derek said giving him an apologetic smile.

“Oh...” What was he really thinking? This dentist was just using his dentist’s techniques to make him comfortable, because he’s such a good doctor… “Okay, I see. Sorry.”

“Stiles, you don’t get it,” Derek laughed. “I wanted to say, that kissing will be weird for you since half of your mouth doesn’t feel anything. Look...” And he bent down, cupped Stiles' face and kissed him, just a quick brush of lips and a push of tongue through Stiles' cracked dry lips. It was so ticklish that Stiles was the first one to push him away, more out of reflex than because he really wanted to. “See? Also, I can say that I could still feel blood, anesthetic drug, and filling powder in the kiss. Not exactly my favorite taste, despite being a dentist,” he smiled at Stiles, who blushed and touched his numb lips. “But I am looking forward to try again, when you can give me a proper kiss.”

Stiles felt dizzy. And maybe not because he was still drunk. “How long do you have to stay here, doctor?” he asked, his voice ridiculously shaky.

“Actually, my working hours ended at midnight. I was just about to close up when a very cute man asked for my help. How could I say no? I am doctor, after all.”

“So, you are free now?”

“Yes. Are you inviting me over?”

“Oh, God. I must be so bothersome. We’ve just met, and you helped me so much, and you are so...” He faltered.

“I am so what?” When he saw how unsure Stiles was, he sat at the edge of the chair, their thighs touching, and said, “Stiles, actually, I feel kind of responsible for giving you anesthesia while you were drunk. Who knows what might happen... Though I am pretty sure everything’s gonna be alright, I feel it’s my duty as a doctor to stay with you until it wears off, that means at least until morning. So we might as well go to your place. Or my place if you are living with your parents, or some annoying neighbor who doesn’t like weird noises at night.”

“Weird noises?” Stiles repeated, staring at the other man, unable to believe his luck.

“Yeah, you know, I was thinking about giving you a… massage, as a, a complementary therapy, and I have no idea about how noisy you can get. Are you a screamer?”

“I live far and the metro is closed...” Stiles said, unable to comment on the massage part, though he was sure he’d love it.

“Then it’s decided. Going to my place. I have a day off tomorrow, and as a dentist I can even give you a sick note if you want.”


End file.
